The present invention relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a turbofan gas turbine engine having a thrust vectorable variable area nozzle structure within the fan nacelle thereof.
In an aircraft turbofan engine, air is pressurized in a compressor and mixed with fuel in a combustor for generating hot combustion gases which flow downstream through turbine stages that extract energy therefrom. A high pressure turbine powers the compressor, and a low pressure turbine powers a fan disposed upstream of the low pressure compressor.
Combustion gases are discharged from the core engine through a core exhaust nozzle and fan air is discharged through an annular fan exhaust nozzle defined at least partially by a nacelle surrounding the core engine. A majority of propulsion thrust is provided by the pressurized fan air discharged through the fan exhaust nozzle, the remaining thrust provided from the combustion gases discharged through the core exhaust nozzle.
It is known in the field of aircraft gas turbine engines that optimum performance of the engine may be achieved during different flight conditions of an aircraft by tailoring the exit area for specific flight regimes such as take off, cruise maneuver, and the like. In combat aircraft, the necessity of high performance requires the expense, weight, and increased complexity of a variable area nozzle structure through which all exhaust is directed. However, such considerations have precluded the incorporation of a variable area nozzle for the fan air of a turbofan gas turbine engine propulsion system typical of commercial and military transport type aircraft.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an effective, relatively inexpensive variable area nozzle for a gas turbine engine fan nacelle.